KHReborn! One Shots!
by thenightingale17
Summary: Unrelated ficlets I've written for people with OCs (that aren't mine), reader-inserts, and other things. Rated T for deeper themes, like death. Am also accepting requests for short ReaderxCharacter pairings :)
1. Bel's Confession (BelphegorxOC)

_Belphegor finds out someone else in the Varia might be in love with the girl that steals his every thought. How will he react?_

 _Bel's Confession_

There was an oddly happy hum coming from a nondescript corner of the Varia HQ. This melodious noise was heard by no one except for the hummer who was roaming the lavish halls in an empty floor. A blond, slender boy, his hair shielding his eyes from the world, was the culprit. Belphegor was having an exceptionally good day which explained the bright, cheery tune.

"VRAAAII!" A shout pierced the still air. Belphegor paused and turned around in an unsurprised manner. He'd know that unmistakably screechy voice anywhere.

As he'd suspected, before him stood Squalo. With a face twisted in overacted wrath, Squalo screamed, "What makes you think you can walk around singing like a girl here, _baka_?"

"I'm a prince, Squalo," replied the younger boy indifferently. "I can do whatever I wish. Now move, dirty commoner."

Squalo screeched again at being called a commoner; this time, the anger could've been real. "Prince? Try princess! Are you a part of an assassination team or are you a wimpy, useless girl?!"

Squalo was like that, easily excited. It wasn't rage, as Bel knew, because Squalo was looking for a fight. After all, that was what being a hit man was about. It was just that Squalo was the only one who wanted to pick fights twenty-four seven, which could drain anybody, Mafioso or otherwise.

"I'm heading to the common room, Squalo," Bel said, already leaving the silver-haired man behind him. "Follow me if you want, but try using your inside voice. My princely ears aren't accustomed to animals yelling."

Another screech before Squalo dashed into Bel, who jumped up from intuition, dodging the attack. Landing gracefully on his feet after a mid-air flip, Bel watched as Squalo furiously turned around with his sword pointing out. When had he unsheathed that deadly thing?

"Maybe later, shark."

Squalo put away his sword with a snarl on his face. By observing Belphegor, he felt there was something wrong with him. Perhaps not wrong, but definitely _off_. Belphegor was happy and it wasn't that insane happiness. This new happiness was scarier.

"Let's go then, princess."

They walked on to the elevator which lead them to the first floor. Walking onwards silently, they passed the extensive lobby before finally getting to the common hall, which was even more lavish than the empty floor they were in moments ago. The ornate door was almost shut but there was a small crack in the doorway, allowing the brightly lit room's light to shine outside the room.

Within the room came a voice -

"It's about Celia."

Bel came to a sudden halt. Squalo was some steps behind him, but too far to notice the change in Belphegor's demeanor. Using all his concentration, he listened in to what appeared to be a secret conversation between Lussuria and Leviathon.

It had been Levi speaking in his deep voice. He continued, "You know her well, or you're close to her."

Lussuria replied in his girlish tone, "Yes, I'm the closest to her... What do you want with her?"

 _What right does Lussuria have to say he's the closest?_ Thought Bel involuntarily.

A sigh passed. Levi again: "I... I think I've become attached to her."

"Attached to Celia?" Lussuria was surprised.

"Yes. I didn't do it willingly. You know how devoted I am to Xanxus. But this...this happened. It couldn't be helped."

"So you're going to tell her?"

Pause. "I think I will." His voice was decided.

Belphegor backed away from the door, a barely contained rage bubbling within him. What was Leviathon saying? It made no sense! Where did these sudden feelings come from? How could Leviathon do that, especially since...

 _Since you were going to tell her you love her today,_ the traitorous voice in his mind whispered.

Clenching both his teeth and fists to avoid spilling out the anger that grew without end, Bel backed away from the door and ran into an astonished Squalo. Squalo didn't call Bel back nor did he say anything, letting him go.

Instead, as the boy ran away, Squalo wondered what Belphegor had heard in the conversation between Lussuria and Levi to make him react that way. It had to be only one thing, Squalo decided - and was that one thing about Celia?

As Bel ran, he passed a slight figure. He stopped and turned around, facing the back of the girl who was always on his mind. She turned around too. A smile passed her lips when she saw Belphegor. That radiant smile always stunned him.

"Hey, Bel," Celia greeted.

"Hello." His voice shook. With the swallowed rage or something else, he didn't know.

"I was coming to check up on you," she teased. It had to be teasing. She wouldn't come just for him.

"I-I'm glad."

"You said you had something to tell me for the next time you came to my place. Well, I'm here now so why don't you go ahead and say what was on your mind."

 _Crap, she remembered._ Bel swallowed. It was now or never and he wanted Celia to know now - and he also wanted to tell her before Levi made Celia aware that he, too, had affections for her.

"Celia, this is important. They call me a genius in battle, but I have strong feelings for you that I can't fight anymore. I needed to tell you this - please tell me you feel the same?"

...was what he wished he'd said. Instead, two screams of varying pitches interrupted the two and Lussuria and Squalo barged in on them.

" _Celia_!" Squealed Lussuria. "Darling, how are you?! I've beaten up a nasty monster for you, love. It was very hard work!"

"VRAAAIT!" Squalo shouted, but no one paid attention to him except Bel. "He means Levi, princess, so be grateful to him."

 _Levi? Lussuria? They fought?_

Later that day, after Celia had left, Belphegor asked Lussuria about the matter.

"Oh, that _perverted_ Leviathon said he wanted to have my blessings to confess his love to my precious sister, and I just couldn't handle that! So we had a duel and I won, which means he'll never have Celia, or so help me. I swear! The next person to harass my little sister is going to get it bad from me!"

Belphegor suddenly excused himself, feeling the need to be out of Lussuria's sight. Lussuria didn't understand why Bel was making a run for the door but Bel was always doing weird things.

On the other hand, Bel had never felt so terrified of Lussuria as he had when he saw that spark in Lussuria's eyes when he talked about his supposed "sister." Belphegor reasoned that he could postpone confessing to Celia. Now, only to plan how to get around Lussuria...


	2. The Skylark's Song (HibairxOC)

_Luna dies in a battle and it's her death anniversary today. How does Hibari, who was dating her, react?_

 _The Skylark's Song_

I remember when I first met her.

She was full of smiles, bright like the rays of sunshine that were caught in her long, flowing locks. It was strange that I'd noticed something as trivial as the length of her hair; usually, I couldn't give a damn about such useless information. As a matter of fact, I didn't know why I cared about her in the first place - it wasn't like she was being introduced to me or even in my line of vision. Instead, she'd been off to the side of a Namimori street that I now never visited.

What had she been doing? I couldn't recall. Besides, I wouldn't get to talk to her that day, even though I would meet her soon enough. Yet, her cheerfulness - what I thought was a façade at the time - wasn't as annoying to me as it would have normally been. Maybe I was in a good mood.

And then I finally met her. In the strangest of all places, too. Sawada Tsunayoshi had a funny charm though. He seemed to be adept at getting people to gather at his house at any given evening like it was Thanksgiving every day.

 _Dame_ -Tsuna. I should probably blame him for getting me to ever meet her. I should probably bite him to death for doing this to me. I should...

 _A drop of liquid falls. What has this come to?_

However, no one could ignore the good memories. The memories that outweighed the bad ones. I was one hell of a guy to live with and it wasn't like she was easy to be around either. But we'd made it work, didn't we, Luna? It was hard, but we pulled through it.

We'd learned a lot of interesting things about her when we were at Sawada's. Even though I sincerely hated crowds and stood off near the windows, I kept glancing over at her, watching her animated face as she narrated her little stories. When she told us she was the sister of Xanxus, who everyone had fought so hard to overcome and were terrified of, the reactions were mildly amusing albeit loud and unnecessary.

"Wha-!" Sawada's face went pale and close to lifeless. "But didn't we meet you during the Ring fight? How could we not notice you?"

"Well," she started, and then looked like she was thinking for a moment. She then continued, "Maybe you were seeing me in disguise?"

" _Judaime_!" That was Gokudera Hayato. He was always the impulsive and hot-headed one. "Tell this woman to leave your house immediately; she's an enemy!"

Yamamoto Takeshi only laughed it off as he usually did. "Take it easy, Gokudera." Another laugh as Gokudera began insulting him.

Another obnoxiously annoying one, Sasagawa Ryohei had no idea what was going on but he loudly blubbered about being extremely confused as to why there was a potential enemy in Sawada's living room.

The kid, Reborn as they called him, merely smirked.

"What's so funny, infant?" I'd asked.

"Nothing, Hibari. By the way, you seem to be very interested in being at Tsuna's house today. Most of the time, you can barely stay for five minutes. I think you've broken a record today, _ne_?" Reborn replied. I'd always knew the kid was amazingly perceptive, but his declaration had irked me to the point that I decided to leave. Quietly slipping by, I knew my disappearance would only be noticed much later after I left. I had never minded.

 _I look up at the blazing sun, still searching for you..._

But I was proven wrong the very next day; the long-haired girl with bright eyes was suddenly in front of me.

"Hello, Kyouya!" She said cheekily.

I remembered giving her a sharp glare. The two of us weren't at all acquainted and she already assumed intimacy? What happened to her sense of upholding the Japanese tradition of honorifics? It had me irate in a moment.

"Who are you?"

Her big eyes grew wider and she cocked her head to the side. "We met yesterday."

I raised a brow.

"At Tsuna-kun's, remember?"

Oh, so that useless brat got a title and I didn't?

"Did you catch my name yesterday?" She wasn't giving up.

" _Move_ ," I said icily. "Or I'll bite you to death."

She wasn't scared, not at all actually. No, where fear should be was a sort of excitement in her eyes. How that annoyed me to no ends, I remembered. "It's Luna!" She called to my retreating figure.

 _It's Luna._ Boy, that stuck. Everytime we crossed paths, whether it was involuntarily (most of the time) or not (usually at Sawada's or where the kid, Reborn, was), that's what she'd say. "It's Luna!" Big smiles and cheerful ways.

 _Distant memories and thoughts go by; you're the only thing on my mind._

Yet in my heart of hearts, I always knew she was teasing me. It may have not been obvious to the random passerby - we may have looked rather friendly - but it was apparent to me. She enjoyed watching me pretend to not know, and she knew I was pretending. I think she was waiting for me to make a move; she was waiting to see if I'd acknowledge her teasing. She wanted me to stop being distant and uncaring.

Or it could be just another sadistic pleasure of hers. She tended to have a few particular things that excited her. These things just happened to be quite interestingly sadistic in nature.

 _A smile passes my lips as I twirl one of the flowers I brought for you._

After two months, she had gotten tired of me. I no longer excited her because I was unresponsive. In truth, I did become slightly empty when she began forgetting me. But there was no way in hell she'd ever learn that from me.

In fact, I think I didn't want it to be true myself. Maybe that's why I took such great lengths to avoid her. It wouldn't work; it was pointless to stay away. Unaware of that fact, I trudged on, ignoring her the same way she tried ignoring me, only to end up in the same place on the same day. Only to look into each other's eyes and acknowledge the bluffing.

We finally bumped into each other on the twilight of a day that was going uneventfully for me. The Namimori convenience store we were both shopping in was almost closing. I didn't recall what I needed at the time, but I remembered seeing the junk food piled in her hands. A scorn escaped me, but displeasure multiplied when my eyes traveled upward to see her figure.

How I wished to flee. But such a thing was below me. Only cowardly herbivores would run away from something they couldn't deal with.

When she turned to look back and saw me, she gave a small smile. I don't know why. I remember asking myself what you thought you were you playing at? Were you still trying at me? I didn't know and that was what aggravated me. Just who were you?

 _If I could just go back in time, what wouldn't I do?_

We walked home together that evening. It was a silent walk. It became a regular thing soon. Together, we walked from the convenience store once, sometimes twice, every week. A strange ritual, but there you have it. Her presence allowed me to study her more, but it was futile in the end because everything I deduced about her was absolutely incorrect.

When we would meet outside the convenience store, we wouldn't talk. Sometimes, she'd downright ignore me. I couldn't claim to do the same however. Attempting to ignore her was beyond my power. If she was there, my peripheral vision would always come back to her as hard as my mind would tell me not to.

One day, after five or so weeks, when on our walks, she spoke. It didn't feel unnatural, even though we never did it. I'd been expecting it, more or less.

"So, Hibari-san."

I smiled a little at the honorific. My name always sounded better with one anyway.

I didn't respond, though. That's when she asked me, "How long do you plan on avoiding me?"

Surprised, nearly bewildered, I looked at her only to see another one of those insanely bright smiles aimed at me. _I_ was avoiding _her_? She was completely dense, there was no other solution for this.

 _It won't matter how hard I try, you've left me with nothing but a sigh._

"I'm not," I responded.

That's where I went wrong.

She turned her head forward. "Well, I'm glad of that, I guess. It's a little difficult trying to figure you out, y'know?"

"Then don't try it," I replied stoically. Little did I know that this was part of her game. She wanted me to stop trying to piece her out and instead lose my mind over her thinking about me. It was a strategic tactic that could have worked, I'd have to give her that. It made me think she was as interested in me as I was in her.

Unfortunately for her, her sadistic games didn't affect me as much as she would have liked them to. This mostly was because I didn't notice what she was doing sometimes, which thus had the potential to result in the opposite effect.

Fortunately for the both of us, all was fair in love and war.

 _Maybe if I'd fought harder, this wouldn't have went through._

So I began to mull over it. I realized I did crave her attention. My nature was what conflicted with this revelation. How was I to accept that I was falling in love? And with a girl who, no less, appeared to me at the time to be so common?

And yet it happened. Out of the blue, you could say; fate or destiny others would call it. Whatever label you decided to slap on it, I confessed to Luna. The event was so ordinary because, by that time, our feelings were mutual, it only felt natural that it would occur soon enough. We were together for a short while...and like I'd said, we were both difficult to live with. When our short time was up, it didn't feel long enough. It never would feel long enough. Luna died and it felt I'd gone with her.

 _Now I'm as good as dead, too._

xxx

Visiting the gravesite was a sad thing to do for the Vongola family because it meant that somehow, they were weak. It reminded them they couldn't always win, that the real battles they fought had real consequences. The loss of Xanxus's sister, Luna, should arguably not be as saddening as it was considering how hard the Varia had tried to kill Tsuna. However, the tenth head of the mafia family had a soft heart so to feel sorrow for his enemy happened to be a part of his disposition.

When Tsuna and his friends reached the tomb that marked another hero's loss, they were somewhat surprised to see Hibari Kyouya already there, although it didn't come off as completely unexpected. After all, the body lying six feet under _was_ Hibari-san's first love. Thankfully, Hibari-san hadn't noticed their presence. As the group inspected their ally and friend, they could swear in their hearts that they saw tears fall from the man that showed no weakness.

Around him, Tsuna's friends looked curiously at each other. Tsuna intuitively felt that they were silently asking amongst themselves what they should do now. The flowers Vongola Decimo had in his hands limped due to the hard grip Tsuna had on them after seeing Hibair-san sitting on the grass, his head bowed forward and his eyes shut like he was praying.

Tsuna didn't want to disturb his mist guardian but at the same time felt like he should comfort him. Remembering how much Hiabri-san preferred to be alone - so much so that any crowding could risk someone being bitten to death - was all Tsuna needed to make a decision however. He signaled to his friends that they should make their way back and they could visit the grave when the mist guardian left.

 _And so the skylark weeps his song, as the rest of the world moves along._


	3. Glass a la Gratis (BelphegorxReader)

_Bel is going to Xanxus to get permission to marry you. One problem: you happen to be Xanxus's little sister._

 _Glass a la Gratis_

An interesting thing about the independent Vongola assassination squad formally known as Varia was that, even though they had worked together for almost fifteen years, it was hard to predict the moods of their boss. In honesty, Xanxus could have been affected with bipolarity for his frequent and random changes from always angry to screaming with rage. He had a temperament of his own, that guy. A mostly furious temperament that none could decipher on top of that.

Belphegor, at 22 and still working under Xanxus (hey, the salary was decent and the work was thrilling), knew that today he would be the target of Xanxus's rage. He knew this because Bel had to ask something of Xanxus. The latter wasn't going to hear Bel out without a fight. In all likeliness, he would hear Bel out and then start throwing all and any wine glasses at the younger Varia member.

Belphegor sighed as he thought of the glass he'd have to be picking out of his luscious blond locks for the next few days.

But it was going to be worth it in the end. And if Xanxus didn't give permission, well then, screw him. Belphegor was resolved to get what he wanted and not even Xanxus was going to stop him from it. All he was going to do was let the boss know. Bel couldn't care less about Xanxus's approval.

 _Yeah, right._

When it came time to open the heavy door to Xanxus's study, Belphegor was suddenly rethinking all those courageous thoughts. Not care about the boss's permission? Just going to drop by and say, "Hey, boss, I'm gonna marry your sister, mm'kay?"

 _Like hell._

Yet Bel had that much courage to open the door before him. When he was inside the ornate room, Xanxus was sitting at his desk, reviewing some sort of file or something. The scarred man heard the door open only to find one of his subordinates again. A scowl, as usual, was the only response.

"What do you want, scum?" His thick and scratchy voice hadn't changed over the years. His hair was still dangerously close to poking him in the eyes. Overall, Xanxus was the man he'd always been.

"Hello, boss," greeted the younger man in a voice that he hoped would get Xanxus to be kinder to him today.

"What're you here for? Spit it out," was the very unkind response. How was Bel supposed to know if the boss was teeming with anger or his normal mad self when all Xanxus did was say the normal Xanxus stuff?

"Ehem. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk."

Bel got a glare.

"It's important this time; I swear I'm not going to ask you to hire someone to polish my crown."

The boss replied, "It better be."

Belphegor laughed nervously. Instead of his usual _shi-shi-shi_ s, this nervous laughter was more of a _heh-heh-heh_. Xanxus could immediately tell that what his subordinate was going to say would not be pleasing in the least. He was lining up the empty wine glasses near him.

Bel let himself take a seat in front of the boss's desk which earned him a raised brow from the man across him. How could Belphegor phrase the delicate question? He just couldn't go right out and say it. This was Xanxus they were talking about here.

"Boss, I want to marry your sister."

There was silence.

And more silence that echoed through the large room.

"What...did...you...say...?" It was like he hadn't understood the young man across him. There was a confusion written across his face mingling with a bit of surprise - both which were unlike the ever sure and ever knowing boss. For Xanxus, the very idea of anyone mentioning his sister set him on edge. If there was anyone who could love [Y/N], it would be Xanxus and no one else.

Belphegor was inching away from the boss, whose scars were growing darker as the rage started to show itself. "Um...what I meant to say was..." He laughed nervously again.

 _Heh heh heh._

"TRASH!" Xanxus shouted, his eyes dilating. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Whoa, whoa, boss, calm down! I didn't really say anything, _heh heh heh_."

The wine glasses were ready for launch.

 _Whoosh!_ One went flying. Bel ducked reflexively and waited for the next attack.

"YOU SAID SOMETHING, YOU SCUM!"

They were flying now.

"I asked about..." Belphegor couldn't even finish before Xanxus cut him off.

"WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER?" Xanxus's rage was overboard.

"Er, well, I was going to ask if you - "

Suddenly, the door to Xanxus's study swung open with quite some force. The two men whipped their heads to see you. You had a pretty good idea of what was going down right now so a smile escaped from you. Looking at the scene was enough to let you know that the conversation between your brother and your fiance wasn't going all too well. Sighing, you admitted to yourself that Bel could sometimes be so cowardly. After all, it was _only_ Xanxus, who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Okay, that may have been stretching it a little.

" _Oni-chan_!" You said cheerfully. "Did I mention that Belphegor and I are engaged?" You flashed him your ring and Xanxus gave you a twisted smile, the closest he could get to showing happiness anyway.

"Is that right?" He said. Nodding and grinning, you said to the both of them to join the rest of the group at dinner. You left the room with that and Belphegor was following not too far behind.

Before Belphegor had stepped outside the door, Xanxus calmly called to him, "I'll kill you for this later, trash."


End file.
